Big Bob
by jimelization
Summary: I want tenderness til madness... I want a crazy wild lust grandness, I still refer to sex as "heart", and you, are ready to start?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,  
this is my first BobxAmy fiction. Read and Review please!**

Amy Duncan washed the last plate left from the dinner and sighed with relief. She hated washing dishes, almost as much as she hated vacuuming. Leastwise, all housework was finished for the day, and the mother of five could finally get her rest. Teddy wasn't coming home until Christmas, P.J. was at his place, Gabe was out with Lauren, Charlie and Toby were staying with Bob's parents for the week...Amy suddenly realized that there were no kids at the house for the night. A free night! Finally time for herself with a nice book and a nice bath, the woman decided.  
She headed to the bathroom with a smile on her face.  
"Hey honey what are you doing?"-Bob appeared in front of her, blocking the way to the stairs.  
"Bob!"-Amy exclaimed. "You scared me! I was just going to draw myself a bath. What is it?"  
Bob shrugged.  
"I don't know. I was just thinking, since we are alone tonight..."-Bob began, playing with a strand of his wife's blonde hair. "We can... you know make love?"-he said hopefully.  
Amy put her hands on her waist.  
"Oh no, I'm too tired! Maybe if you had washed the dishes, but you were too busy watching TV, so forget it!"-she walked by him slapping his ass playfully.  
Bob gave her an imploring glance.  
"Sorry Bobby"-Amy sang, making her way to the bathroom and shutting the door.  
"We'll see about that."-Bob said to himself entering the kitchen.  
Ten minutes later Amy, was laying in the bathtub enjoying the how water sending a delightful feeling up her body. The door opened, making her turn around.  
"Bob what are you up to?"-Amy asked suspiciously, seeing her husband only with a towel wrapped around his waist and a tray with strawberries and chocolate cream in his hands.  
"Well I figured that since you wanted to take a bath, I should join you."-he smirked, slamming the door shut with a kick.  
"Are those for moi?"- Amy asked, looking at the strawberries.  
"Oui, oui!"Bob said leaving the tray on the edge of the tub. "Want me to lighten a few candles?"-he did as he suggested, lighting the candles around the tub, and then slowly getting in it, facing his wife.  
"That was some cheap trick."-Amy commented with a smile. "You think I'm that easy?"  
"Mi amor, whatever made you say that?"-Bob shook his head.  
"That's not even French."-Amy rolled her eyes." If you're going with a French flirt, stick to the rules."  
"There are no rules in the art of love, my temptress."-Bob purred giving her a chocolate dipped-strawberry.  
Amy licked the chocolate from his fingers, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Bob stared at her mesmerized, his mouth open.  
"Hello earth to Romeo!"-Amy said irritated, plugging a strawberry in his open mouth. "Why did you stop your act?"  
"My act?"-Bob repeated surprised." This is just how much I love you, honey."  
Amy pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"You are sweet."-she said kissing his chest.  
Bob stroked her hair. He was growing in inches due to his wife's smooth bare body pressed to his own. Her leg was resting on top of his. Bob caressed it gently, as his other hand played with Amy's healthy breasts. She smirked at him and kissed him passionately. Bob slowly lifted her up and headed to their bedroom, his massive erection springing free between his wife's legs. On their way Amy grabbed the tray with the strawberries.  
He gently placed her on their bed and kissed her with lust. Amy gasped as he buried his face in her breasts ,playing with her nipples.  
"Oh B-o-o-o-o-b!"-she moaned in pleasure. "You are such a maniac!"  
"Um."-Bob groaned between the kisses which they shared. "Yeah, you're my mania."-he said sexily.  
Amy got herself between his legs and started to suck his cock with tremendous perfection. She had done it so many times, and yet it felt so delicious.  
"Umm you know what goes great with you cock Bob?"-she asked dirtily.  
"What?"-he asked.  
"Chocolate."-Amy announced pouring the chocolate cream all over his member and then pushing it deep in her throat.  
"Oh my GOD!"-Bob groaned playing with her hair. "You.. are..so awesome."-he managed to say between his deep breaths.  
After a few seconds, he felt he was on the edge.  
"Bob enter me, now!"-Amy demanded.  
"With pleasure!"-he replied, as he started to bang her in the missionary position.  
Amy moaned loudly, and her husband shut her mouth with a kiss. Their tongues in a duel. He nails deepening in his back. Bob switched to a cowgirl. He was so close to cumming, his cock was throbbing inside his wife's tight vagina...  
"BOOOOOOOB!"-Amy screamed. His cummed inside her right on time. Their juices mixed, their bodies merged in to one. The orgasm rock through them bodies.  
Bob lied down on the bed, his wife on top of him.  
"I love you honey."-he said kissing her lips.  
"I love you too Big Bob."-she replied with a smile.  
They began to drift away in each other's arms.  
"Oh and Bob?"  
"Yes Amy?"  
"If you get me pregnant again, I'll do a vasectomy for you with my bare hands!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,  
sorry for the long wait. Actually if I have to be honest I was planning for this story to be a one-shot** **but I accidently checked it as an in-progressive. A lot of you guys have PM-ed me and in the reviews, asking for a continue so here it is. I'm planning on adding more Teddy/ Spencer in the future. This chapter is again Bob/Amy, as the main idea behind this story was this pairing. Again this chapter is pretty sexual, but in an emotional, marital way. It's not just physical and rough, because I believe good marriage sex does exist. #** _ **JackieCollins**_

Bob Duncan had always known that his daughter would eventually grow up and move on some day, but he also knew he'd never be ready for that. And here he was staring at the wall in his bedroom, blankly and thoughtfully. Yesterday they had seen them. Bob and his wife had witnessed they're daughter Teddy and her boyfriend Spencer having sex. Crazy sex in Teddy's bed.  
Bob sighed. He couldn't shake off of that scene. He knew it was wrong of him and Amy to spy on them, even for the seconds in which they had done it. He knew Teddy and Spencer were old enough and it was just completely normal for them to take it to the next step in their relationship. He just felt...utterly terrified. Terrified of how fast his children were growing...and Teddy, she had always been his little girl he just felt terrible that he saw her in such a light. He had simply denied it all these years. Denied the fact that Teddy was maturing, he had always wished that she'd be his little girl. His little girl forever.  
"Bob. How are you?"-he glanced at the door, and saw his wife walking to him with a cup of tea in her hands.  
She sat on the bed next to him, examining his face with concern. He gave her a weak smile.  
"Feeling better?"-Amy asked smiling back at him.  
"I'm fine."-he lied. Whoa, he was amazed how unconfident his own voice sounded when saying this.  
Amy chuckled.  
"Ahem? Really? Bob, you can't fool me I know you too well. Here drink this."-she handed him the cup.  
"Is it beer?"-he asked hopefully.  
"No."-Amy laughed.  
"Too bad."-Bob shook his head. "I really need something to drink."  
"Then drink! It's just tea. For the nerves. Come on, take a sip."  
Bob sighed but obeyed her. He knew she was trying to help him.  
"Good boy."-Amy approved stroking his cheek. "Now. Do you want to talk about what we saw earlier? I know you're traumatized, but..."  
"It's so strange Amy."-Bob began. He hadn't planned on pouring his soul, but his wife's presence encouraged him. "I can't help it, it's like we're losing them one by one, they're flying away from our nest. I mean..."  
"It's just sex Bob."-Amy said. "I know it feels strange, but who knows how many times they've done it before, it's a normal thing."  
"I know."-the man sighed. "But that way she's maturing Amy, she's not our little girl anymore, I feel like she could've waited a bit longer this is serious..."  
"You didn't happen to think like that when we were their age."-Amy hinted, a mischievous smile on her beautiful face. "You'd make love to me, like a tiger. Ever since 10th grade. I think that Spencer can learn a thing or two from you."  
That caught him off guard. Bob couldn't control the wide grin spreading on his face.  
"Well, that's different, you were so hot I..."  
"Um excuse me? _Were_?"  
Bob smiled taking her hand.  
"You _are ._ You're my most burning desire. I love you more than everything."  
"Even more than killing bugs?"-Amy questioned playfully.  
Bob grinned in response.  
"Even more than that. I think I wrote that in the poem I gave you..."  
Amy giggled and kissed him passionately. His hand played on her back, sending playful messages by lightly pulling he bra's hook up and down.  
"Look Bob it's probably my fault, I shouldn't have told you about them. I just want you to know that Teddy will always be our little girl. Even if she has a sex life."-Amy said resting her hands on his chest.  
"It's not your fault babe. I know it, I shouldn't be so upset. It is normal. I mean we did it all the time."-Bob replied, kissing her head. They were half-laying on the bed now, Bob's head resting on the pillows and his arms wrapped around his wife's tender pettie body.  
"Our nest is far from empty."-Amy declared. " _You_ made sure of that."  
"Well, most of them came quite unplanned, but I think that it was for the best. I mean they turned out to be quite some gifts."-Bob chuckled fondling her blonde hair.  
"The best five gifts, ever."-Amy agreed and kissed him again.  
Their make-out session was really steaming up by that moment. Amy slid her hands under his shirt, caressing all over his abs and muscular chest lustfully. Bob moaned, as she squeezed his left nipple. She had drained all the stress from him, he felt so relaxed and so horny at the same time. Almost like smoking weed, although Bob couldn't know, as he had never done it. He just assumed the feeling was alike.  
Amy moaned, as Bob rubbed his huge erection against her through their clothes. She could feel how hard he was and that just made her even wetter. She could tell he was begging to spring free, by the way in which he was humping against her, almost like a horny dog.  
"Woof- woof."-he barked playfully, as if he had read her mind.  
"Easy Fido."-she laughed, as she pulled his belt out and then his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Amy took his big penis in her hand and stoked him. Bob moaned in pleasure, as she slid her index finger over his entire length.  
"Does that feel good, big guy?"-Amy whispered as she stroke him fiercely.  
"Oh you bet it does."-Bob moaned. "Please blow me, before I explode in your hand!"  
Amy snickered at that though.  
"Nah that'd be a waste!"-she plugged his member in her mouth and began to suck, going up and down.  
"Good God."-Bob groaned, as he felt the wet warmness all over his dick.  
"It feels so good Amy. L-let me pleasure you too."  
He slid his hand in her panties and began playing with her clit, intact with her blowing. Then without warning he entered her with three fingers at once. Amy dropped his throbbing cock from her mouth, letting a loud moan of pure ecstasy.  
"Oh Bob! That feels amazing, oh my God! "-Bob plunged his fingers in and out her wet vagina making her scream his name with passion. He loved it when she did that.  
Amy took his dick back in her mouth and started to deep throat him. Bob groaned. He was almost there, he could feel the knot tightening in his stomach...  
"AMYYYYYYYYYY!"  
He exploded in her mouth. The loud of cum was so big it splashed all over her face, although she had his dick deep in her throat. Amy sucked on the head once more and then he pulled her up for kiss. He could taste himself on her, that gave him new strength.  
"Bob, are you going for round two?"-Amy asked. "You shot quite some sperm just now. Are you still hard?"  
"Only for you."-he smirked and pulled her up.  
Amy smiled at him. He then entered her with a deep thrust. The blonde screamed out of pleasure. He was banging her like mad, they rolled over so that he was on top of her, he held her legs up and pushed his dick inside her vagina from above.  
"BOB! I'm almost...almost there...oh my God!"-she managed to say, her eyes rolled back from the incredible pleasure. Bob kept increasing his speed. His was in front of a second major cum shot. He thrust, and thrust and just before he exploded he pulled his dick out and shot all his cum over his wife's healthy breasts. Amy screamed, as she ejaculated, and came all over him. The orgasm which she had just experienced was out of this world.  
Bob came crushing down, landing on his chest. They just lie next to each other breathing hard, as if they had just ran over a mile. After a couple of minutes Amy managed to ran her hand on her husband's back.  
"Bob honey that was amazing."-she said weakly, still exhausted from the incredible sex.  
"It was, wasn't it?"-he grinned back, his eyes closing.  
"I love you, you're the most amazing man on the world."-she said hugging him.  
"No you're the amazing one Amy. I'm just an ordinary human being."  
"With a 10inc dick."-Amy pointed.  
Bob chuckled softly.  
"I love you too."  
"What do you mean I love you too, I told you that I love you before two phrases!"  
"Sorry kind of tired. Haven't heard."-he laughed. "Wanna cuddle up and nap?"-he offered opening his arms.  
Amy rolled her eyes, but snuggled in him anyway. Bob licked some of the cum from her breasts.  
"Um, you're really turning me up again, you know."-he eyed her playfully.  
"Hold your horses, cowboy!"-Amy joked. "Besides I can see you're already sleeping!"  
"Yeah you're right. Maybe later."-he purred.  
Amy looked lovingly at him, as he drifted away in her arms like a child.  
"Maybe Teddy has found him."-she remarked.  
"Who?"  
"Her own Bobby-Bo, the man-dream."  
Bob smiled with his eyes closed.  
"Remember what you said for the next time I screw something up."  
"Oh, Bob of course. You're a man after all. Men always screw things up. That's why you need us the women, to love you and boss you around."-Amy said, caressing his cheek.  
"And to blow."-Bob added playfully.  
" Yes, especially."-Amy laughed hitting his arm playfully.  
Bob enveloped her in tight embrace and soon they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.  
 **Well, what did you think? Leave your comments in the reviews. Until next time.**


End file.
